1. Field
Embodiments of methods and apparatuses relate to an image forming device configured to verify a consumable unit using at least one of a detection list and a conversion serial information list and a verifying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and provided. Especially, as computer propagation has been popularized, the supply rate of computer peripherals is also increasing every day. Computer peripherals refer to devices for improving the utility of computers. For example, image forming devices such as printers, scanners, copiers, and multifunction peripherals may be computer peripherals.
An image forming device is a device configured to perform an image forming job of forming an image on paper or other medium. In order to perform an image forming job, a developer such as ink or toner may be used. In the case of a laser type image forming device which uses toner, an electric charge unit, developing unit, transcription unit, light exposure unit, and settlement unit etc. are used. Such units that are consumed as jobs are performed may be called consumable units. After using such a consumable unit for a certain period of time, characteristics of the consumable unit would change, and thus it is difficult to expect good printing quality. Especially, in the case of a toner cartridge which contains toner, when the toner runs out, there may be times when the toner cartridge must be replaced. In preparation for such cases, product manufacturers sell consumable units separately from complete products. An image forming device may form the best quality images when mounted with such genuine consumable units.
However, there is possibility of installing a consumable unit that is not suitable to the image forming device or a nongenuine (counterfeit) consumable unit with low quality. Furthermore, when a malicious third party sells a nongenuine consumable unit having poor quality which is a copy of a genuine consumable unit, there is possibility of using the nongenuine consumable unit. However, when a nongenuine consumable unit is fitted (installed) in an image forming device, operations of the image forming device may not be made properly, or what is even worse is that the image forming device may be damaged by the nongenuine consumable unit. An image forming device uses high temperature and high pressure in the process of performing a job, and thus there is also possibility of fire or explosion due to using a nongenuine consumable unit.
In order to prepare against such risks, memories are being fitted onto consumable units that are to be mounted onto image forming devices, the memories for performing processes of authenticating consumable units. However, if a third party having malicious purposes analyzes the code protocol and encoded key by hacking the memory fitted to (installed in) a consumable unit or the memory of main body of the image forming device, the third party could make a nongenuine consumable unit where authentication is made properly.
Accordingly, in addition to prior art processes, there requires a technology for verifying a consumable unit appropriately.